My Secret
by WhiteEskimo
Summary: Do you remember that scene in the movie where Astro and Cora are talking about secrets? Anyway, what would happen if Astro actually told her his real secret? Can she accept him for who he is? Ideas Pleasee :D
1. Chapter 1

Astro's P.O.V.

"Good night, ZOG." I said happily as I walked outside. I felt so glad that I had finally found my place. I belonged. I played the word over and over in my head. _Belong. _Trashcan appeared in front of me.

"Wanna play?" Trashcan yelped, so I picked up the nearest piece of metal and threw it into the distance. "Fetch!" I saw where it headed. "Oops?" I watched with a smile on my face as the metal dog barked and ran into the heaps of metal.

"Hello?" I looked towards where the sound was coming from. "Hello?" It was the car. I walked up to it, Cora was sat on the seat with the door open.

"Hello?" I asked. She stood up, banged her head and fell onto the pile of junk in front of her.

"OUCH!" She yelled.

"Hows your head?" I was a little concerned, I mean it wouldn't hurt me at all, but I knew it would hurt Cora.

"It's still on." She rubbed her head and sat back down again. "You know they say when it's a clear night you can call through to Metro City?"

"_You _wanna call Metro City?" I was confused. Fully.

"Yeah," She looked regretful. "Haven't you ever done a prank call before? Problem is I can't get this stupid phone to work!" She tapped the phone repeatedly then threw it into the air, giving up.

"Let me try." I offered, catching it before it hit the ground.

"Knock yourself out." She sighed, putting her elbow on her knee. I turned my back so she couldn't see and pointed my finger at the phone. My blue core flowed out of it, giving the phone a bit of reception.

"Its not like new, but It's got a weak signal," I passed the phone onto her.

"Wow, the kids got hidden talents." She smiled.

"You have no idea." I said. She pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello? It's Cora. I miss you guys." Confusion filled my head. She put the phone down. "Sometimes I even wonder if they've noticed i'm gone." She looked sad.

"Who?" I asked.

"My parents." She stared at me through the corner of her eye.

"Your... parents?"

"Ok. Now you know the truth about me." She sat on top of the car and slid onto the hood. "What are you waiting for? Go tell Zane and the others! That Cora's from Metro City, and she's still trying to call home."

I jumbled sentences in my head. "Don't forget about you being raised by Nanny Bots." She looked at me and then smiled a bit. I jumped onto the car. "You can trust me Cora, I wouldn't tell," I said truthfully. I am seriously good at keeping secrets.

"I know. You're a good guy, Astro." She patted me on the back.

"Can I tell you something? My secret?" I asked her. This was the moment. She'd either freak out or run away. Probably both.

"Sure. That's what friends are for, right?"

"The thing I'm try'na tell you is... I'm kind of a... r... r..."

"Yeah?"

"Robot?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you're a robot."

"I am."

"Wait... what?" She froze. "Prove it."

"Um... ok." I stood up and flew into the air. She gasped and fell off the car.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed. I guessed right. She freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a... WHAT?" Cora yelled. I dropped from my postion in the sky and frowned. She really couldn't accept it. Or... maybe she could get over it...

"Yeah." I mumbled. Not going as well as I thought.

"But you... and you're... Human?" She was pointing in different directions.

"No."

"AAHHHH!" She screamed again, and ran away. As expected.

"Go tell everyone, why don't you." I was close to tears, even if they were possible. I would probably get thrown out like a piece of trash. Again.

"Huh?" She paused and turned to me.

"Had to tell the truth. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll leave, because I know when I'm not wanted. It's not hard to tell." I rocketed skywards, not bothering to look behind. I heard Cora calling to me, so I turned, not really concentrating.

"Come down!" She yelled.

"WHY?" I shouted back. There was no point.

"We need to talk." I sighed and dropped down.

"What about? I'm a robot from Metro City, you wanna go back. There's not really much to discuss."

"Yes, there is. Answer my questions. Please."

"Fine."

"Why are you here?"

"I got kicked out of my home."

"Why do you look so much like a kid... if you aren't?"

"Because... I'm a copy. I'm a copy of a dead child. I'm not wanted at my original house, and I'm not wanted here."

"Why didn't you tell us when we met you?"

"Wow. Lot of questions."

"Just get on with it!" She sighed. I rolled my eyes and continued the Q+A session.

"Because... I wanted to... belong somewhere. I felt destroyed. Da... Dr Tenma hated me, I hated myself."

"So why are you down here..." She pointed at the ground. "Instead of being... up there?" Her finger was aiming at the floating Metro City, the place where I once called home.

"President Stone. He wants my Blue Core and..." I was cut off.

"Whats the blue core?" She raised her eyebrow. I lifted up my t-shirt and opened my compartment. "Oooohh! Can I touch it?"

"No." I replied firmly.

"Why?" She stared at the Core in my chest.

"Just... no."

"Aww." She lifted a hand.

"Don't even try." I shut the lid and pulled my t-shirt back down.

"So what happens if you take it out?" She asked.

"I... um... die?" The answer was pretty simple.

"Oh."

"Ok, I answered your questions. Bye then!" I shot upwards once again, headed for anywhere but my old home and back towards the Orphanage.

"You can stay. I won't tell!" She yelled after me. I was determined not to listen, but she sounded like she was telling the truth. I told myself to carry on, but my body wasn't listening. I landed in a pile of junk and walked back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N HEYYY! I'M BACK! My computer's being an idiot and wont let me use bold or anything. But either way, here ya go!)

"Are you sure you're gonna keep this a secret?" I asked worriedly. If she did tell, I would probably get thrown out. Again.

"Well yeah. Why can't I tell them all though?" She replied, wandering back to the building, still tense with shock.

"Um... I only really trust you... and, I might get pushed away like a piece of trash." I shook my head, as if shaking the thought away with it.

"Oh. I won't... I promise." She turned to me and I knew that she was telling the truth. "Its just gonna take a while to get used to."

"Hmm." I figured that she'd never understand what I was going through. One rumour and that was it, I was out. Unless Stone got to me first. I thought about what Dad must be doing. Maybe he was building a new Toby? One that wouldn't get thrown out? One which he could love and call his own? But I knew for sure he wouldn't except me back. Life without me would be excellent for him. Maybe he'd forgotten all about me? I bet he'd tried to. It's an ache that neither of us will forget.

"ASTRO!" I jumped out of my skin. "Have you been listening to a word I said?" Cora glared at me.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I admitted. Being thrown out, on the brink of being rejected, no family, this was a lot for a 13 year old kid to handle.

"I bet you have. C'mon, can't Zane know?" She pleaded. I shot a death glare at her and she immediatly knew the answer. "Whhyyyy?" She asked, staring at me with a Puppy-Dog face.

"Ugh. I... I didn't really want to tell _anyone._ I thought I could trust you with my secret, so I told you. Obviously it wasn't the best idea, huh?" I snapped. She stopped, turned to face me and frowned.

"Look. Astro, I know you're new round here, you''ve just given away a huge secret. You can trust me, I just don't want to lie to my friends. My family. No one!" She sighed. "I promise I won't tell. Believe me. Please trust me. I... I..." She stuttered.

"Okay, Cora. Come on then. Lets go. I need some rest."

"CAN you rest?" I stared at her.

"Oh. Sorry. Bad question." She regretted, leading us into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Hope you enjoy!)**

I tried to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning, thoughts churning around my mind. What if Cora decided to tell? Could I really trust her? Should I have told her? I shook my head, attempting to get rid of them. I opened my eyes a crack, noticing the door was ajar, someone tip-toeing through it. I looked more closely, trying to tell who the black figure was. They looked around cautiously at all the sleeping children, obviously trying to be sneaky. I shut my eyes slightly, but not properly, so I could still see the shadow. When they left the room, I climbed out of the bed and followed them slowly, not making a sound. As they crawled downstairs, I heard whispers, then a small bang, then more whispering. Once I was 100% sure they had disappeared, I lightly made my way down after them. A door slammed, leading to the piles of junk surrounding the lonely building. I couldn't go out after them, they'd definitely spot me. I advanced my hearing so I could hear the conversation.

"So, plan?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah. The plan." It was Zane!

"Hang on. OK, here we go." I heard rustling of paper and then a scream.

"CORA!" Zane yelled. Cora was there? Cora was in trouble! I ran upstairs and flew out of the window cautiously, hoping no one could see me. Just to my luck, one of the boys pointed above them and gasped. I held my breath and acted as if I had only just noticed.

"Who screamed?" I shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU FLYING!" The boy yelled back.

"I have special rocket boots! I bought them off the internet!" The lies were just rolling off my tongue.

"Can I try them?" He pleaded.

"Um, no." I shook my head.

"AWW!" He cried. I flew towards where Zane was panicking and landed behind him.

"Zane?"

"AGGGH!" He screamed and turned to face me, resulting in him screaming again.

"Chill! What are you-"

"CORA!" He yelled.

"Where is she?" I shouted after him.

"Stuck I think!" Zane scrunched his hair in his hands, not knowing what to do. I ran in front of him and turned so my back was facing him. While he was worrying, I used my X-ray vision to scan the piles of junk around me. Unfortunately, one of the other boys spotted blue light from my direction.

"Hey! What's that?" I immediatly reverted back to my usual chocolate-brown eyes and acted as if nothing happened.

"What's what?" The other boy asked.

"I saw a blue light!"

"Brandon... you're going crazy."

"But... but..." He shook his head. "Never mind." I half smiled and turned my back again. I had to be more careful.

"HELP!" I heard Cora's muffled scream.

"Where are you?" I shouted back.

"OVER... HERE!" She replied. I darted over to the spot my sound picked up and pulled pieces of junk out of the way.

"I'll find... you!" I was struggling with the metal, it was extremely heavy. I pushed a few more out the way, and I looked into two crystal blue eyes.

"ASTRO! HELP!" She yelled.

"I am!" I was going to have to pull her out of there, but I couldn't fly her out... maybe they'd realize that it was my ability, not just boots from the web. But I had no choice. I grabbed her now free hands and pulled her skywards, lifting her free from the junk and rocketing her up. When we touched solid ground, I ran back into the building. She couldn't know I was following her. I shut the metal door quietly and stepped silently towards the stairs. I sat on the first step with my head in my hands. I needed to make a decision. Could I stay? Should I leave before things get out of hand? I stood up. I had the idea. The idea that would decide what happened next. What happened next in my life. What to do with myself...


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long. I don't have an excuse... really. Besides Homework and stuff. ENJOY!)**

I was all caught up in my thoughts when it came to me. I should go back to Dr Elefun. I know that Da- Dr Tenma doesn't want me - but Elefun was upset to see me go. Maybe he would accept me. He didn't have to tell Tenma - just hide me? I could go fly around or something... It seemed a good idea, so I got ready to leave.

After scribbling a note adressed to Cora only, I ran outside again, but through a different door. I checked to make sure that the coast was clear, and then boosted upwards towards the floating wonder, Metro City. I only looked to the heaps of scrap behind me once, and no eyes followed me or my gaze.

Bright lights flashed by me as I zoomed through my old home. I knew it had only been a week or so, but it felt like years. I smiled at a couple of kids running about. Then frowned. They didn't know how lucky they were to have real blood pumping in their bodies. Never having a reason to be upset or rejected.

I was too busy watching the happy kids to notice the Ministry of Science ahead. Lucky me. I'm good at making an entrance. I smashed through the glass building and out the other side. I decided it would be a good idea to go and see if there was anyone hurt, but everyone seemed fine, just staring up at what just happened, and then to me. I heard someone gasp, and then pick up their phone.

"Hello? President Stone sir..." Mumbling was all that could be heard. I had to get out of there. If Stone came for me now, he'd definitely finish me off. I shouted my apology, but then flew far away from the building. I froze in the cool air - should I go back to the Surface? If so, had they noticed my absence? I changed my mind and flew around, not concentrating. The results shocked me. I was outside Dr Tenma's home...

**(A/N: Sorry it was only short. It will be longer next, I promiseee!:'])**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I was going through writers block:P Anyway, enjoy!)**

My eyes widened in shock. I was right at the place I didn't want to be. I was fully prepared to fly off, maybe back to the Ministry of Science, to help clean up the place I just destroyed, maybe even back to the Surface with Cora and the others. But just as I turned, something caught my eye. Dr Tenma was looking out of a window. He hadn't noticed me yet, thank goodness. He seemed to be day-dreaming about nothing in-particular. That was until he moved his sight and caught a glimpse of me.

Gosh I'm so lucky.

His eyes opened so wide I swear they would have fallen out if they weren't attached. I heard a smash, and then saw him bend down and pick up pieces of a mug. _I can't stop destroying things! _I thought angrily. Tenma shook his head a bit, then walked away from my sight. Next thing I know, he was walking out of the door towards me.

"Um... I... I can... e..explain..." I stuttered uncontrollably. I couldn't really, he'd go even madder. His skin was bright red, but every now and then it would turn a bit yellow.

"I... I thought I told you not to come back!" I felt his breath blow on my face.

"I... didn't try to..." I half-lied. I did want to come back, but not to Dr Tenma.

"Come with me. Now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the building, dragged me downstairs and shoved me into the car outside.

"Da-Dr Tenma! What are you-"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me. "You just bring back... bad memories." I felt tears forming in my eyes. It wasn't my fault!

"I-"

"Don't speak. Just sit still and do nothing!" I nodded my head slowly and did as I was told. This wasn't a great idea. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I know, I'm in a lab. I can hear talking.

"We're going to remove the core and use his body for any other scientific purposes." Dr Tenma?

"Are you sure? It might be good to send him back where he came from!" Dr Elefun!

"Elefun, I know what I'm doing. He'll probably come back."

"But Tenma, look at him!" I felt eyes on me. "He's a thirteen year old child, confused, most likely feeling unloved, empty. Maybe if you let him have time to-"

"ELEFUN! ENOUGH! HE IS BEING SHUT DOWN AND THAT IS FINAL!" Dr Tenma snapped viciously. I shuddered - this wasn't going to be nice. "He only reminds me that Toby is never coming back to see anyone." He concluded. I stared up at the ceiling. It was way above me, but with my eyesight, I could see every intricate pattern.

"Fine, Tenma. Let me see him first." Elefun said softly. This was going to be like last time. Elefun would give me kind words, Tenma would stab a thousand knives into my heart. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and when I opened them again, I was staring directly into a set of blue ones. "Toby..."

"They call me Astro." I muttered.

"Astro. I like it. Anyway, I know you must be going through a hard time. I personally think that you should have time to remember that you're not just a robot. You're so much more." I nodded my head slowly. I knew that. I have a purpose, but I no longer am needed for it.

Tenma would probably make a new and improved version of me. Better than any robot ever created. Better than me. He would forget all about me. No need to remember me, I was never intended to be more than a copy. I am a copy. I am a copy of Toby. Toby is dead. I am no longer needed, I might as well be dead myself.

"Goodbye, Dr Elefun." I said.

"What?"

"I said goodbye." I slid my hand up my shirt and opened my compartment. "If you meet my friends, tell them I said goodbye to them too." And with that, I did the deed for Dr Tenma and pulled out my core.

After that, there was darkness.

**(A/N: Did you like it? I'm keeping it tense:D I love tenseness (I think I just invented a word) More soon!)**


	7. Chapter 7

** (A/N: Okay, nice and long for ya'll. ENJOY!)**

* * *

**Cora's P.O.V**

I saw him here a minute ago. I know I did. Zane and the others did too. They said something about him having 'Rocket Boots From The Web.' Nice one Astro, still only trusting me, I see. I've searched the whole building, and outside. No sign of him. He helped me. Possibly saved my life. For the second time today - including when we were painting ZOG.

"Cora!" Zane yelled at me. I snapped out of my daydream and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I answered blankly.

"Are you OK?" he ran up to me and I nodded.

"Have you found Astro?" I asked.

"No. Maybe he went to look around the junk?"

"You really think that a robot would wanna go look round-" I stopped. Nice one Cora. I looked at Zane for a moment - maybe he hadn't heard?

"Robot?" he had a puzzled expression. I thought about it. I had promised him - he had trusted me. I should keep my half of the deal.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that he wouldn't wanna meet the _dead _robots around here. Y'know, the discarded ones." I silently wished it worked, and by the looks of Zane's face, it did.

"Oh... right. I'll go... look for him." he was off quick. I smiled a bit, before it hit me. What if he was shut down somewhere? Or what if he was crushed under all those piles of junk? I ran around desperately, calling his name while doing so.

After about 15 minutes of getting nowhere, I sat down and looked around me. I was lost. All that I could see was the junk surrounding me, no sign of people or our building. I then looked up. I had the perfect view of Metro City. The beautiful shining lights lit up the sky, showing the amazing stars even brighter. There was a lot of stars, more than usual.

A cold breeze made me shiver, and I realised I should be heading back. But which way? It could be any direction from wherever I was. I secretly hoped that Astro would come from wherever he was and save me. Lead me back to the building. What if he needed help too? Maybe Zane could be my hero. I laughed slightly. The words 'Zane' and 'Hero' just didn't mix.

The next thing I knew, I was freezing. And wet. I had fallen asleep. And it was raining. Just my luck. I stood up, starving and tired, and attempted to find shelter anywhere I could. The wind blew hard across my face and I struggled to walk forward. The gale forced my eyes to close, and before I knew it, I was out cold on a pile of junk.

**Zane's P.O.V**

I didn't see the point of calling Astro any longer. He had probably left us for good. Just came to see what it was like down here. Maybe he left to go back to his wondrous city. I'd love to visit. I, myself, have always wanted to see a live and working robot, as all I've ever seen are discarded ones.

"CORA!" I yelled. It was starting to rain and it was getting darker. She was the only cook at our orphanage, and a good one too. If we didn't have Cora, it would just be Take-Out Pizza. We have Pizza a lot, but Cora does cook her special meals when she has the right ingredients. "CORA!" I got worried. She wasn't replying. She was like a sister to me - I can't live without her. I heard Brandon sniff behind me.

"It's... c... cold," he stuttered. "I wanna go... b... back inside."

"Go then. I'll go find Cora." I replied firmly, trudging my way into the piles of junk.

"O..kay. Be back s..soon." he shut the door behind him.

"Bye." Liam (the other kid) said firmly before opening the door and walking in. After the space of about 3 seconds, I was on my own, making my way through piles of garbage. Sounds fun, doesn't it? I don't think so. Well, I would go through anything to find Cora. She was like the only part of my family left.

As I was walking, I heard a yap in the distance. Why was Trashcan out here?

"Here boy!" I yelled. Soon enough, the metal dog I had discovered in the heaps of rust was by my feet. "Hey, boy! You OK?" Trashcan leaped up at me and I fell backwards laughing. "I'll take that as a yes!" I regained balance on my feet and carried on my trek. "You coming with me?" the little dog barked and walked by my heel. I smiled. I wasn't alone.

**Dr Tenma's P.O.V**

I widened my eyes at what I just witnessed. Astro's body was on the lab table, unmoving. His blue core was clenched in his fist. Elefun was on his knees, obviously surprised. He muttered a few words, then took the blue core out of his hand.

"Tenma. You don't need to shut him down now. He saved you from feeling guilty." He said, looking down and holding out a hand with the core in. But there was a problem. I still felt guilt run through me. Every bone in my body ached with pain. I felt like I had just thrown away a big part of my life. It was all my fault. Everything. That the Ministry of Science had to be shut down and repaired. He was flying back to see me. That I felt like dying. I just threw away my son. That I had probably lost my best friend. I ignored him. I grabbed the core and my fist squeezed it. I wasn't letting go. This was the part I needed to remember Astro.

I couldn't put it back in him though. I knew I would do something wreckless and stupid. Throw him away again. Hurt him in a way no one else could.

What had I done? A thirteen year old son/robot. Just discovering what he really is. Got thrown out. Came back. Shut down. He must have felt so much anger. But, he is a very calm and loyal robot. Calmer than anyone on this earth, I bet. He even killed himself so I didn't have to feel pain. But now I feel even more lazier and guilty than ever. I dropped the core behind me and ran through the lab doors. I couldn't stand to stay in there much longer. Not with the body that once held new life.

So many thoughts flew threw my head. I was mainly angry at myself. I couldn't be angry with Elefun - he had tried to stop me. There was absolutely no way on earth I could be angry with Astro. Who else but myself. I am a horrible, sick person and I have to deal with the consequences.

**Elefun's P.O.V**

I know I should leave him. He is probably feeling a lot of things. I shouldn't intrude. I won't. But, I could go pick up that core and bring his son to life. If Tenma couldn't see him for pain, I could take him to my house and keep him hidden from everyone. But that would be unloyal to a dear friend. I have known Tenma since I started working for the Ministry. I couldn't leave him. I can't pretend we never met. We've shared so much together.

_RIINGGG RINGG_

"Huh?" I shook my head.

_RIINGGG RINGG_

"Oh." I looked towards Astro's pocket. I pulled the phone out. It read: _Sam calling_

I picked up the phone and a boys voice interrupted me before I could even say Hi.

"Toby! You're not gonna believe this! Earlier today, I saw a robot that looked just like you! It was pretty clumsy, 'cuz it crashed into the Ministry!"

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but Toby isn't here right now."

"Oh. Can he call back?"

"I'm very sorry." I replied before turning off the phone. He would find out sooner or later. That 'clumsy robot' was his best friend.

**Zane's P.O.V**

The wind was blowing so hard that it was difficult to walk. I was soaked, making my shoes squelch and every time they did, I shuddered.

I was hoping I would find Cora soon, because I was beginning to lose my sense of direction. And sight. I must have gotten tired, because I kept finding I had my eyes shut. When I looked beside me, I saw Trashcan asleep a few feet behind me. I smiled a tiny bit, and then carried on my journey. I had to hold on to a piece of metal because a gust of wind nearly knocked me backwards. Unlucky for me, I lost a boot, and my cap.

I hopped forward, soon giving up and walking with my destroyed and soaked sock.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Red liquid soaked the edge of my trousers and my sock. I must have stepped on something sharp. A pain ran through my foot, and I had to use a long piece of metal to help me walk along sturdily.

I swear metal hates me. A piece of rust sticking out of a pile scraped along my good leg, so I gave up and collapsed to the ground.

Next thing I knew, it was morning. The sky was lit, and I was still surrounded by trash. Trash. Trashcan! Where was he? I rolled over so I was lying on my back and a sharp pain ran through my entire body. I screamed in shock, but then shut my mouth. I could hear footsteps... what if it was Cora? No Zane. Don't be stupid. Astro? Nope. Or... OW! Trashcan.

"Hey." I said flatly. He yapped at me and I pushed him off my stomach and tried to sat up. Pain forced me back down.

"Sorry buddy. I'm gonna have to stay here for now. Until someone finds us. If they do." I told him truthfully. I was probably helpless until my cuts healed. But then I had to walk with no boot.

I was just gonna have to make do with one boot, a bloody sock and sticks of metal. I felt like a camper who just lost their luggage. Stuck in a metal land.

I looked up at the floating city. I knew it was pointless hoping for Cora to come, but Astro had those boots, maybe he could come get me? I tried to call, but my voice came out croaky and like a whisper. Unless he had super hearing, which I doubt, I bet he couldn't hear me. I don't think Trashcan did either, so maybe I just imagined a bit of sound.

This wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. I felt... dead. Helpless.

I think I've had this feeling before. Maybe.

**Elefun's P.O.V**

After that call, Sam wouldn't stop texting Astro's mobile.**  
**

_Hey, whaddaya mean?_

* * *

_Can u explain plz?  
_

* * *

_Y aren't u texting back?  
_

* * *

_Excuse me sir, can you get Toby to text me?  
_

* * *

I sighed. He wasn't going to give up. I was going to have to explain.

_Sam, that clumsy robot is Toby._

_Toby died. I'm sorry about that - I bet you are upset. Dr Tenma was feeling emotional pains. He created a robot copy of Toby. He's not here right now, he might not be for a while. I'm sorry Sam.  
_

_Dr Elefun  
_

__I paused. Would he understand?

I sent it anyway. After a moment, I realized there was no chance he was going to text back. I was glad. I couldn't put up with any more questions.

* * *

**(A/N: Phew. Tired now. That was a long chapter for ya. Longer than any other I've done. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will be appreciated:D)**


End file.
